Beauty or Beast
by stoppedflyer
Summary: When Mileena gets close to someone unexpected, how will everyone react? And more importantly how will their relationship be affected by the tournament? Rating may change in later chapters. Mileena/OC
1. Chapter 1

None of the characters belong to me except my OC.

Beauty or Beast chapter 1: The new recruit.

Mileena POV

I walked down the narrow corridors of the outworld palace towards the throne room, where I heard a new recruit would be joining my fathers army. "Hey Mileena!" Someone said from behind me. I turned to see Skarlet and Ermac walking towards me. "Are you going to see the new recruit too?" She asked. I decided to give a casual reply. "Yeah I am" I answered casually. "Well I heard he is very powerful." Skarlet said. Suddenly I started to become interested in this new recruit, I wondered who this mysterious person could be. I started to think about what he could be capable of. Where could such a warrior have come from? While I was stuck in thought Skarlet asked another question. "Why don't we all walk together?" She asked. I nodded, and the three of us headed towards the throne room. Upon entering we saw all the kombatants in Shao Kahn's army. I stood next to my father while Ermac and Skarlet stayed with everyone else. Everyone in the room talked quietly between themselves about this new kombatant. All the chat in the room died down as a Shang Tsung walked in with a man who wore black clothes with blue patterns along them, had short, spiky black hair and a blue sword with black markings on it on his back. "Emperor I bring you Jayson, a powerful fighter to aid us in the kompetition" He announced. After doing so Jayson demonstrated his skill and power on a challenger. "Allow me to fight him my emperor." I turned my head to see Baraka stand up to Jayson. "Very well" he said. Shang Tsung turned towards the crowd of kombatants and announced "Jayson vs Baraka!" There was small chatter coming from the group of people as the two warriors got into fighting stances. "FIGHT!" Shao Kahn yelled. As he did so Baraka lunged at Jayson with his arm blades, thinking he could end the fight in one blow, but as he swung Jayson caught his arm and delivered a few hits of his own, knocking Baraka backwards. Angered by the assault, Baraka once again took wild swings at Jayson only for each of them to be countered and before Baraka knew what hit him he was on his back on the blood stained marble floor. "Jayson wins." Shao Kahn said "Flawless victory." Shang Tsung added. "Well done sorcerer" Shao Kahn said "Thank you" he responded. I on the other hand was so dazzled by Jayson's fighting capability I wasn't paying attention to tthe fact that Shao Kahn was talking to me. "Mileena...Mileena...MILEENA!" He shouted, snapping me back into reality. "Yes, father?" I asked " Give our newest fighter a tour of the palace ." He said. Without hesitating I walked to the throne room doors and motioned for Jayson to follow. Maybe I could get to know him during this tour.

Jayson POV I followed Mileena through the corridors of the humongous castle as she explaines different rooms and areas. We decided to take a break to relax. The mood was sort of down, so I decided to start a conversation. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."I said, hoping to lighten the mood. "I'm Mileena, daughter if Shao Kahn and future queen of outworld." She replied "Well I'm Jayson newest general to Shao Kahn's army, but you already knew that.." I replied casually. "Well you are a very skilled fighter." She complimented." And I'm sure your as deadly as you are beautiful" I complimented back, although she seemed to react to me calling her beautiful." Are you okay?" I asked "yeah, let's just keep going." She replied. I knew at that moment that she was hiding something, but since we just met I decided not to go to far with the questions. While walking I was able to learn more about her and establish a mutual relationship. Then we abruptly stopped and she pointed at a door in front of us. "And this is your room." she said to me. I walked in a nd scanned the room "Its a pretty normal room isn't it?" I asked "Well your allowed to design the room in any way you see fit." She informed me. " okay, is that all for the tour?" I asked "Actually the last room is mine, and it is right next to yours." She said. "Alright thank you Mileena, I hope you have a nice day." I said. She sat there quietly for a second. "Is there something wrong." I asked, a little worried about the akward silence. "No, its just that no one else here is as polite as you." She said " well I try to be a good friend" I replied "Can I consider you to be a friend?" I asked . After a moments silence she finally responded "yes you can." She said . "Well good night then, see you tommorow." I said before closing my door and jumping onto my bed. That night I thought about how my life in the castle would be and about Mileena's reaction to my comments until I drifted into sleep.

Mileenas POV  
After locking myself in my room, I sat on my bed and began to wonder about my tour with Jayson. He seemed so nice and didn't pass any boundaries, how unusual, for outworld standards at least. I eventually fell asleep and had a strange dream. There was a dark abyss that seemed neverending, until a figure stepped up to me "go with him" it whispered. "What? Who are you?" I asked. As the figure revealed itself I was surprised to see myself , but with a normal face. "Are you me? That can't be!" I said in disbelief "He can change you" she whispered. "What? I don't understand" I said. It was the that she began to disappear. "Wait! What do you mean? I don't understand!" But as I finished she vanished completely leaving me in the darkness once more.

So what do you guys think? Should I continue this story? Let me know with a review :).  
Stoppedflyer


	2. Chapter 2

2Beauty or Beast chapter 2: The Conspiracy

Kitana POV

I sat at the table with all the other earthrealm warriors as we planned our strategy for the tournament, unfortunately it was not going to well. "Why are we waiting to fight? Can't Lui Kang just beat Shao Kahn like before?" Sonya asked the Raiden, the leader of our group. "Even with Lui Kang's victory I fear it won't be enough to stop him." Raiden said, silencing Sonya. "Well what do we do then? If we can't stop him then what can we do?" Jade questioned. Raiden sat there silently thinking to himself before replying "We will invade them before they can invade us." he said darkly. Nobody could complain as we all knew that if we didn't do this, earthrealm would be finished, so as we planned our own invasion I began to wonder what they were planning as well.

Mileena POV

I sat in the flesh pits, as it was one of the only places I could think in peace without being disturbed and thought about the strange dream I had last night. I was interrupted by footsteps and was surprised to see Baraka walking towards me. "Baraka , how did you find this place?" I questioned. "It does not matter , you know why I'm here." He replied. I sat there with a confused look on my face until he answered for me "I'm here to take you as my bride, then I'll be the new emperor!" he yelled with a demonic laugh. I looked at him in confusion "What makes you think I'd marry you?" I said, in defiance. "If you don't, I'll kill you myself!" he yelled as he lunged at me. Dodging his attacks I retaliated by throwing my sais at him which he deflected using his blades, I followed up with a teleport kick, causing him stumble backwards. I chained punches and kicks together before trying another tricky teleport again , but this time he grabbed my leg and through me to the ground, as I rolled over I saw his blade to my throat "Prepare to die!" he yelled at me. Was this it? Was I going to die? I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't see the attack. Suddenly I heard Baraka grunt in pain, I opened my eyes to see Jayson engaging Baraka in mortal kombat! Baraka obviously didn't understand what was going on and started swinging wildly, opening himself up to kombos from Jayson until he was knocked down onto the floor. Jayson put his sword to Baraka's chest "what's wrong with you, attacking a woman like that!" Jayson said , obviously not happy about Baraka attacking me. "What would you know edenian!" he yelled back before kicking dust into the and vanishing. Jayson sheathed his sword and helped me up "Are you okay?" he asked "I'm dine, why did you save me?" I asked "that's what friends do for each other, besides I wouldn't let just attack a beautiful lady like that ." He answered. As he helped me up I blushed. I actually blushed! I was glad that my veil covered my face so that he couldn't see such an embarrassing thing . As we walked out of the flesh pits and through the corridors of the castle another question popped into my head "you're edenian?" I asked a little surprised at the revelation "yeah, my father was a servant and I ended up becoming a warrior for the outworld army." He replied sounding a little sad "what's wrong?" I asked a little worried. "It's nothing , you know I've been meaning to ask you if you would like to go with me for dinner later?" he asked. I was a little surprised by his question "You mean like a date?" I asked "Yeah, what do you say?" he asked, I giggled before answering "yes, I suppose I owe it to you don't I?" looping my arm through his we casually strolled along to the dining hall.

Kitana POV

If we were going to stop Shao Kahn we would need to gather intel first. At the moment Jade was learning all she could about what the outworld forces were planning for the next few days, while I decided to explore to see what I could find. I stopped in place as I heard the voice of that sadistic clone of mine, as I peeked into the dining hall I saw her talking to man I've never seen before, as they spoke questions started to go through my head about who he was and why he was here, but my thoughts were interrupted by Jade, who had finished her research and as we left I could only imagine what would happen next.

A thanks to TheHemomancer and FanFictionFan N.I for reviewing!

stoppedflyer


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty or Beast chapter 3: Love  
In the throne room  
Shao Kahn sat on his throne thinking to himself "Why is the room so empty?" He asked looking around "Most of them are gone on missions, and others are on their day off." Shang Tsung replied."What? This isn't a democracy, there should always be someone at my side, like my loyal daughter, right Mileena?" He asked, after no response he looked to his side to see no one there"Where is Mileena?" Shao kahn asked Shang Tsung "I believe she is with our newest general." He replied. "she seems to be spending a lot of time with him." Shao Kahn said "Those two have become very fond of each other in a... romantical fashion." Shang Tsung informed. "I see...MILEENA!" Shao Kahn shouted scaring the soul out of Shang Tsung...literally. after a few moments, Mileena teleported into the room"Yes father?" She asked walking up to him "I have deciced to reward you for your loyalty." He replied. Mileena had a confused look on her face as Shao Kahn put his hand to her face and a flash of green sparked in her face. "Take off your veil." He said and as she did so she felt her face and realised that she now had cheeks and lips. Her eyes widened in surprise and she hugged Shao Kahn "Thank you Father!" She said before teleporting away "That should ensure her loyalty to me" Shao Kahn said as he sat down in his chair while Shang Tsung only grinned.  
Mileena had found that she was able to willfully change her face at any moment, but at the cost of having to concentrate on her face the entire time, and that she still had her tarkatan teeth but they were hidden from view behind her cheeks. After thinking about the events that just took place, she just had to show all her close friends, even Jayson. Mileena then stopped in the middle of the hallway and thought what Jayson's reaction might be if she showed him her real face, she could always just keep her veil on or show her other face whenever he was around, but she couldn't keep her face from Jayson forever, she decided it was time to trust in there relationship and take a leap forward.  
In the Royal Garden. (Shang Tsung's garden)  
Mileena found Jayson where she told him to meet her.  
"Hey Milly, what did you want to see me for?" Jayson asked. After a few moments of silence Mileena worked up the courage to say what she was going to say "I never showed you what my face looks like because I was scared to, but now I will." She said before slowly pulling down her veil, revealing her tarkatan mouth. Jayson seemed a little surprised at first, and Mileena turned away in shame"im hideous!" She said as a tear went down her face. Jayson grasped her shoulders and turned her towards himself "Mileena, I told you that you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I still feel that way." He said. Mileena was shocked by what he had said but she felt so happy that he still felt that way."The truth is that I'm only half edenian and half tarkatan." She replied. Jayson nodded "So that's why Baraka was after you." He responded which in turn made Mileena nod. "But I thought you had royal blood? How are you also half tarkatan?" He asked confused "Its a long story." She said as they sat down and she began to explain.

The story took a while to complete, Starting from Kitana's birth all the way up to the point where Shao Kahn gave her the ability to change her facial features. She waited for Jayson's response. He sat there for a few moments thinking over what he had just heard "I knew you were hiding something." He said after a brief pause "But I don't think that should have any affect on our relation ship." He added. Mileena was overjoyed to hear him say that and pulled him into a hug "I'm to hear you say that." She said changing her face "I thought you preferred to just wear your veil." He said in response to her action "Well I think I'll like to keep for now." She said with a sly grin. "For what?" He asked , unaware of what was about to happen "For this." she said as she pulled him closer and there lips met in a kiss. It was surprising for Jayson at first but he held on to it and they both embraced in the passionate kiss before pulling away. The couple then sat there in each others arms admiring the beautiful scenery. "Awwwww how cute!" Skarlet said sitting on a nearby building watching the couple"They make a great couple, don't ya think Ermie!" She said to Ermac, whom she dragged along with her "We don't believe it to be polite to spy on others in this fashion." He replied "And we are reffered to as Ermac, why do you call us Ermie?" He questioned "Awwww your cute when your confused!" she said, kissing him on the cheek, and while you couldn't see it, Ermac was not only blushing but smiling as well. 


	4. Chapter 4

Beauty or Beast chapter 4: The Invasion  
Kitana POV  
After months of waiting, we finally decided to initiate our attack on outworld. Raiden had teleported all of the earthrealm fighters to the front of the castle gate "So, what's the plan?" Kung Lao asked anxiously, ready for the fight ahead "The special forces under Sonya and Jax have reverse engineered there own portal generator and have rallied an opposing army of soldiers to deal with the shokan and tarkatan warriors, Kabal, Stryker and Nightwolf will lead the soldiers into battle and while the war rages on outside, we will confront Shao Kahn and his servants ourselves." Raiden explained while watching the guard activity. A noise sounded from Sonya's wrist and we looked at the small device to see Kabal on the screen "we're ready." He said simply."Are your ready Kitana?" Jade asked me "As I'll ever be." I replied "Then I trust you will have my back?" She asked "As I am sure you will have mine."I assured. As the great portal opened up Raiden spoke "The time has come, we do this for earthrealm!"  
Mileena POV  
As I slept I saw another person who looked exactly like me, but she looked more dangerous and had arm blades like a tarkatan. "Who are you?"I asked hoping for an answer this time, but instead of answering my question "Kill them." It said. It was just like my encounter with my edenian side, so I guessed this was my tarkatan side, what I would have been like if I were completely tarkatan. After saying that it disappeared into the abyss and my edenian side came into sight. "What do you to want?" I asked a little frustrated "Don't listen to her, believe he will live." She said completely ignoring my question. "Who!" I almost screamed in anger, but instead she vanished, leaving me alone again.  
I woke up in Jayson's arms in cold sweat "are you okay?" He asked sounding worried "I'm fine just a strange dream." I replied, but that didn't seem to be enough "If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you." He said and I took care of any morning activities and left to the dining hall for breakfast, after that we spent most of the day in the throne room discussing the future plans for Shao Kahn's rule, in fact the only abnormal thing was that reptile was missing. In short it was a long, very boring day in the palace and I didn't think it would get any better, but at that time I didn't know what was to happen.  
Jayson POV  
I had been worried about Mileena, she had been saying things about her dreams for awhile and it seemed to be having an effect on her, like making her more insecure and I was sure it was the product of stress from this war."What will you do?" Ermac asked after I talked with him and Skarlet about my problem "I want to take her out of this war." I said with confidence "How will you do that?" He questioned. I just smiled and left to the throne room.  
A few hours later...  
Mileena POV  
I knew this was going to be a long day indeed as I continued on my walk with Jayson through the garden "Mileena, I would like to ask you something very important." He said. I was a little curious as to what he was going to say, but before he could say anything a loud explosion was heard and we ran into the palace to see a bunch of tarkatan and shokan warriors running down the hall and I stopped one of them "What's going on?" I asked him "We have intruders from earth realm attacking the castle!" He replied before taking off. The two of us followed him and met up in the throne room only to see the earthrealm warriors confronting Shao Kahn. "Face me in mortal kombat!" Lui kang demanded and as Shao Kahn stood up, Lui Kang and Raiden engaged Shao Kahn in kombat, while the rest of us fought the others. Kitana and I easily found each other and got into fighting stances "Hello, sister." I said "You are not my sister!" She replied as we lunged at each other. It didn't take long for the first drop of blood to land, as everyone engaged in their own battles while I battled Kitana. We traded blow for blow at each clash ,until I noticed a strange man with a mask attack Jayson and slash him across his chest with a sword. I gasped as Jayson fell back onto the ground, and at that moment I threw Kitana to the ground and attacked the mysterious warrior who had done this, jumping onto his back and stabbing him repeatedly with my sai, when I did so I realized that his blood was... wait it wasn't blood it was acid! As the acid burned me the masked man pushed me off and stabbed his short sword into my abdomen and ripped it through my side. I fell down, dazed and confused as the man raised his blade above him. At that moment it was as if time slowed down, as I watched every agonizing second unfold in front of me. I watched as Jayson jumped in the way of the blade and it went right through his chest and stopped right in front of my face. At that the man left and I watched as Jayson eyes slowly closed and he fell onto me. I pushed him off onto his back "Jayson! No! Please wake up!" I nearly screamed trying to keep him lazily opened his eyes and whispered" You have to go on." "No! I can't leave you like this!" I urged trying and failing at stopping the serious bleeding. He grabbed my hands and gave me something "I love you." he said with a weak smile as he passed out from blood loss and I looked down into my bloody hands to see a necklace identical to the one Jayson wore everyday. The necklace that was his prized possession. At that moment everything changed "Kill them!" I heard in my head and that's when it all changed and I gave in...To the beast.  
Kitana POV  
Our fight with Shao Kahn had finally turned in our favor as Lui and Raiden had him trapped "Admit defeat!" Lui told him "Foolish mortal, you think this is over?" As Kahn finished talking a portal opened behind him and Quan Chi and Shang Tsung emerged from it. "Lord Shinnok awaits your arrival." Quan Chi said and the look on Raiden's face went to one of pure dread "Shinnok!? The fallen elder god?" Raiden asked, but only received a smirk from him as the trio left through the portal. The room fell silent for a few seconds until we all heard an anguished cry come from behind us. I turned to see Mileena tearing through all of our soldiers in a fit of rage! After making quick work of them she turned and attacked the strange man that had showed up. The rest of us didn't have any energy left and thus we sat there and watched her almost kill him until Raiden stopped her by shocking her with a powerful bolt of lightning. Taking that as an opportunity the man left into the shadows and the other outworld forces retreated. As we all got ourselves together to leave I looked down at Mileena and then at the man who had saved her and wondered who excactly he was and why he saved her, I also noted the fresh tears going down her face. Raiden walked up beside me along with everyone else "We will need to take her with us." He said calmly. I gave him a confused look while Sonya started checking other bodies "We need someone to interrogate so that we will be prepared for Shao Kahn's assault on earthrealm. We also found the three warriors Scorpion, Ermac and Skarlet as well." He explained. I sat there and thought about how things would turn out "We found another one!" Sonya yelled to us and we walked over to her. I realised the person in question was the same one who had given his life for Mileena "The pulse is faint, but if we hurry he'll make it." She said trying to stop his bleeding yet failing. Suddenly the whole palace started to shake and collapse! Johnny and Jax grabbed Mileena and carried her through the portal while Sonya tried to pick up man on the floor "Leave him! There's not enough time!" Raiden yelled and she ran to us in time for Raiden to teleport us to earthrealm as the palace collapsed.

What do you people think so far? Do you think Jayson might be dead? We'll worry about him later, for now we are going to see how Mileena deals with grief over his 'death', how she lives in earthrealm and find out who this mysterious assassin is.  
Be sure to leave a review for more chapters! :)  
stoppedflyer


	5. Chapter 5

Beauty or Beast chapter 5: Depression  
Kitana POV  
Johnny set Mileena down on an operating table in the infirmary. She was bleeding very heavily from the wound caused by that mystery assassin, and it made me wonder who he was with. While I was thinking a doctor came in and asked us to leave, so we left to the interrogation room where Ermac and Skarlet sat."Are they just starting?" I asked Jade "Yeah, turns out scorpion didn't know anything." She replied as I turned my attention to the two warriors. The interrogation lasted for several hours with Raiden constantly asking the same thing."Where has Shao Kahn gone?" Asked Raiden "How am I supposed to know?" Skarlet replied "You must know at least about his plans for his invasion?" Raiden asked hopefully. Ever since Shao Kahn left through that portal, Raiden has been worried constantly on what was going to happen. "Shao Kahn kept everyone in the dark about his personal plans except his closest men." Skarlet said disapointingly " I see... then might she know?" Raiden said reffering to Mileena "It's possible." Ermac answered. Raiden instantly perked up and left from the room in a flash."I guess we're moving rooms." Sonya said obviously annoyes "Why do we have to sit through this anyway?" Asked Johnny "Would you rather wait till tomorrow yo find out if we're doomed or not?" She said back opening the door to let Skarlet and Ermac out. After arriving at the infirmary Skarlet spoke up "Maybe it"s best if I talk first." She said, no one had any problems with that and she and ermac walked down the hall to her room while the rest of us followed. As she entered I realised that Mileena was obviously not sleeping well, and I also noticed the huge scar on her side above her right hip. As her eyes slowly opened I could only imagine her reaction.  
Mileena POV  
"Yes, kill more! Kill more!" My tarkatan side said to me "No, have faith and continue!" My edenian side countered. The two had been arguing like for what seemed to be forever until I heard voices outside, and after a brief moment my eyes opened and I saw Skarlet next to me with a worried look "Skarlet?" I asked, as I was in a lot pain and it made it hard to focus."yeah it's me, are you okay?" She asked, why wouldn't I be though? As I sat up I realised why she asked as a sharp pain shot through my abdomen, the pain had me cluching my side in pain, causing Skarlet even more worry "Mileena?" She asked after a few silent moments "I'm fine." I responded "where are we?" I then asked, noticing our surroundings "We're in the earthrealm headquarters." She responded. Normally in this kind of situation I would be freaking out, but I felt unusually calm, but that's when my memory came back to me about the recent events and I began to worry more now than ever in my life. "Did Jayson survive?" I asked hopefully, even after he passed out he wasn't completely dead, so maybe it was possible. 'He has to be alive, he just has to' I told myself over and over but the inevitable happened anyway as Skarlet lowered and shook her head. A tear slid down my cheek but I wiped it away, if I was going to cry then I would cry by myself where I could think. I looked to my side to see the necklace that Jayson had given to me before he... I couldn't even finish the sentence in my head without feeling pain. I picked up the necklace and put it around my neck as a woman walked in and started talking to me. "Hello there, I am doctor jennifer williams and I am here to talk to you about your injury." She said while I only nodded, I was to busy thinking about what happened, not only did my own father leave me for dead but the only man who I had ever truly loved died protecting, at least to my knowledge anyway."You should refrain from any strenuous activity unless absolutely necessary." She said as I stood up and stretched, but something wasn't right, I felt strange but before I could figure out why, I threw up blood all over the floor. "As you can see, we weren't able to completely heal you and if pushed to far that'll happen." She said as I coughed up the rest. With her job done the doctor, left and Raiden entered "I am here to ask you if you know anything about Shao Kahn's whereabouts." He said simply "No. His leave was justas shocker to me as it was to you." I replied "Alright then... maybe you would like to join us?" He said obviously desperate to save earthrealm. After taking a few seconds to think I only nodded and Jax walked in, handed me a key and told me where my room was. I then stood up and Skarlet showed me where to go.  
Skarlet POV  
I was worried for Mileena, she had just lost everything and gained nothing. We walked on and on until we found the right room ,yet upon opening the door Mileena spoke "You've got to be kidding me." She said, looking inside I saw three beds, two of which were occupied by Kitana and Jade "Yeah we're not happy about it either." Jade replied. I was a little worried as to what Milly would do but after a few momwnts she just sighed and went over to her bed and laid down on it. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but me and Ermac need to go find our room." I said waving goodbye although it was obvious iwas really worried. "Shall we go?" Ermac asked. It caught me by surprise since he's not much of a talker in the first place "yeah, let's go.".  
Kitana POV  
The atmosphere instantly changed after Skarlet and Ermac left. It felt like a silent battle between the three of us, although Mileena didn't seem to even both me Jade were watching her, she was just staring at the necklace she had been wearing and she actually seemed...sad. It was unusual for her not to be a homicidal maniac in the first place, and truthfully I was actually a little scared as I don't know whether or not she still wants to kill me. I then noticed a glisten go down her cheek, was she crying?  
Mileena POV  
I felt so...hopeless, like everything was my own fault. As I sat there and stared at the necklace in my hands the painful memories returned and I felt tears stinging my eyes and I buried my face in my pillow, it was to painful to think about. "Are you crying?" I heard from Kitana which made me freeze in place, how did I not realize the sound of my own sobs? Without answering Kitana walked over to me and put a hand on me, but I acted violently by smacking her hand away and pushing her while hiding my face in my other arm and pillow. She had no response and left me to myself again, and this time I made sure not to make a sound. Eventually after about an hour or so I had gotten all the tears out of my system, sitting up I looked around the room to see Kitana reading a book and Jade polishing her wide assortment of weapons. I only sat with my head against a wall and thought to myself how different my life was going to be now that I was with the earthrealm warriors, in comparison to the brutal unforgiving life in outworld. While I thought Kitana realized I was up and asked "Are you in a better mood to talk now?" She asked, but I didn't answer as I knew she was bluffing, there was no way Kitana even cared about me in the first place. Even though I spent the whole time crying I felt strangely tired and laid my head down staring at the ceiling until my eyelids became to heavy keep open and I drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 5 done!  
This story has been getting favorites and I'm really happy to see that, but you guys gotta review so I know to continue the story.  
In the next chapter we will have another visit from the mysterious assassin!  
stoppedflyer


	6. Chapter 6

Beauty or Beast chapter 6: The Reunion  
Mileena POV  
"This is just a dream, just a dream!" I said while looking down at Jayson as a ressurected slave to Quan Chi "See what you've done?" He said to me, as I tried to block out his words while he walked closer and closer. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me off the ground his red eyes staring into my golden ones. As I began to cry he changed from Jayson to my tarkatan side who stared at me in disgust "How pathetic!" She spat "we've gone from heir of outworld to a weakling crying over some edenian!" She yelled at me, although I didn't respond "I should kill you myself!" She threatened pulling out a sai. I watched as she pulled her arm back and right before it could pierce my heart my eyes opened and I was once again sitting in my room, my heart beating rapidly. As I sat up I saw that my rude awakening alerted both Jade and Kitana who were both looking at me like they had just seen a ghost "What?" I asked "Did you know you scream in your sleep?" Kitana answered. I was a little shocked at the revelation, but I still got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.  
Kitana POV  
I was already a little tense from watching some kind of horror movie with everyone else last night, so you can already imagine my reaction when Mileena started screaming for no reason. She had just come back from the restroom and had gotten dressed "So the agenda for today is training with all the other kombatants." Jade read aloud from the calender on the wall and after a minor delay we set off towards the training room, letting Mileena walk ahead of us as we still don't trust her. The training room was filled with all the tournament kombatants doing various exercises and we joined our own little group while Mileena joined hers. After some excruciating exercise I sat down with everyone else and drank some water. While sitting there I overheard a conversation "You think your a match for this?!" Johnny said to Mileena who stood in front him and seemed quite annoyed "Your about to get Caged!" He said at her getting into a fighting stance "What's up with them?" Jade asked a nearby Skarlet "Johnny challenged milly, because she wouldn't except the roll for some kind of movie he's making.". She answered. "This is an unnescesary battle that should be avoided." Raiden said stopping any potential fights "Cmon! This idea is genious!" Johnny said "No." She said, but Johnny just wouldn't quit "This could be the movie of the century!" He said "With my talent and your face-" Johnny tried to say but earned a slap to the face from the woman in question. Johnny actually seemed a little shocked by the action "Dont ...Talk about my face." She threatened as she walked away.  
Mileena POV  
'How dare he!' My tarkatan side yelled in anger 'Im sure he was just talking and didn't mean to offend us.' My edenian side said trying to calm her down "why won't you both shut up?" I asked angrily. I noticed that they had gone from just appearing in my dreams to actually becoming a part of my consciousness, and man are they annoying. 'I say we go back there and rip his head off!" Tark said defiantly 'Dont be so violent!' Eden said with a gasp. I sighed at there argument as someone walked up to me "Quite a show you put on." Jade said, Kitana at her side. I didn't respond. "Your only making more enemies." Kitana added "I'm going outside." I replied, completely ignoring her words.

I was just sitting in the courtyard on a bench when I heard a noise. Jumping up and looking around I slowed my breathing and listened carefully.  
Silence.  
I waited patiently until the person revealed himself and he seemed familiar "Misssstressss." He said...that's was it...I knew who he was. The mask, the stance and the immistakeable accent. I felt rage ignite inside me as I rushed at him and lifted him off the ground by his neck 'kill him!' I heard within my head as I tightened my grip on his neck. "Please...I am here to relay a message." He begged but I wouldn't listen "You...your the reason he's dead!" I yelled into his scaled face "You are wrong, he is near." He replied putting me in confusion, which he used as an opportunity to kick me in the abdomen hitting the deadly wound he had inflicted on me before. Stepping backwards from the blow as he stared at me yet again "What do you mean he is near?" I asked"Why don't you ask him." He said as someone else landed behind me. I turned quickly to see a hooded man standing there looking at me "Who are you?" I asked, but before he could answer I coughed up blood and fell towards him 'Why now!' I thought to myself as I fell forward, but to my surprise he caught me "I thought you would remember me after this time." He said. At first I was confused, but I then saw the necklace around his neck with a blue jewel in it and I looked up at his blue eyes "Jayson?". Needless to say I was shocked by this discovery and I wrapped my arms around him "I thought you were dead?" I asked in confusion "You should know I'm not so easily killed." He said with a smile. I was so happy that I pulled down my veil and pressed my lips to his in a kiss that lasted a few seconds and after we pulled away a question sprang up in my head "Where have you been all this time?" I asked curiously, but the man across from us spoke up "I hate to intrude on such a beautiful reunion, but there's important information we need to tell the earthrealmers." he said as he pulled off his mask revealing himself as Reptile. "Why should we go with you? You nearly killed Jayson!" I said in a venomous tone, but he shook his head "There is much we need to discuss, and you will find that i am not accountable for that accusation." He said. A bit hesitant to believe him I looked at Jayson who nodded and that's when we made our way into the building together.  
Skarlet POV  
There was a meeting today just like everyday with the earthrealm rebellion. I of course sat next to Ermac but Mileena wasn't here for some reason "Does anyone know where Mileena is?" I asked and like an answer from the elder gods, Mileena walked in the room along with a hooded man and...Reptile? "Who the-" I started until he pulled down the hood and I saw his face "Jayson?" I asked "That's what I said!" Mileena said back. "I hate to intrude, but who the hell are you?" Sonya asked "that's not important I have information on Shao kahn's whereabouts." He replied seriously. I looked at Ermac who also seemed to be curious about Jayson 's reappearance.  
Jayson POV  
"So let me get this straight-" Sonya started "Not only is Shao Kahn working with Shinnok in the netherrealm, but has amassed an entire undead army!" She said in disbelief "Yessss it is true I'm afraid." Reptile answered "And you, I thught you were that masked man we saw in outworld." She added "No, they have also raised undead Sauroan assassins as well" he said sadly. Everyone was silent for a second until Mileena spoke up "Well how do you guys know this?" She asked "We were both trapped in outworld and learned about the plans through Baraka." I answered. We waited on the reply of the others and before long Raiden decided to make us an offer "For your valuable help we would like to welcome you to our group." He said and while the others had no reply I could tell they were not happy. I was now in a group with Ermac, Reptile, Scorpion, Milly, Skarlet and myself and we walked down the hallway having our own conversation about random things. During our walk Mileena and myself managed to get seperated from them and we took a stroll through the halls until we found a room "Is this my room?" I asked and I could see her face turn a shade of red "Well, the truth is that there aren't enough rooms for every individual person so I'm going to be your roomate." She replied. I entered the room and followed her to the balcony and she hugged me tightly "I'm so happy your okay." she said with tears in her eyes.  
After that we sat together in the bed until we both fell asleep.

Chapter 6 completed  
Sorry I havnt updated in awhile, my internets been out so I have about three chapters I can upload. In the next one we will see why Shinnok hasn't attacked yet. Be sure to review for more chapters  
Stoppedflyer


	7. Chapter 7

Beauty or Beast chapter 7: The new queen

Jayson POV

I was in a dark void with nothing around me. I tried to walk forward but there was no ground underneath me to walk on so I sat there waiting for anything to happen. After what felt like an eternity an apparition appeared in front of me "Milly!?" I asked surprised but she just stared at me and smiled "You alone can change her." she said. I was confused yet before I could reply, she was gone.

I woke up to see a mess of black in front of me which confused me for a second until I sat up to see Milly sleeping. I carefully got out of bed so I wouldn't wake her and went towards the bathroom where I did the usual morning routine, but as I walked out I saw Milly sit up and yawn. "Morning sleepyhead." I said with a grin "Good morning." She replied with a yawn before getting out of bed and stretching "You seem to be in a good mood." She said walking over to the sink "what's wrong with being in a good mood? After all I did wake up next to a beautiful women." I said with a smile. I watched as she started to struggle with something "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly "I've never brushed my teeth with cheeks before, but it seems surprisingly easy!" she replied and I chuckled at her astonishment. After finishing up we left and went to breakfast where Raiden gave an announcement in a serious tone "I have called this meeting to discuss the plans for the future war." he said "Shinnok will take his plans slowly, meaning that we could see potential years of waiting." he informed. I was very surprised whole years? i saw this as opportunity "In order for us to survive we will need the support of outworld." he finished walking over to milly. "And to do that we need a leader."

Kitana POV

Raiden walked up to Mileena and said something inaudible to her. I watched as Mileena's eyes widened in shock and she gasped. She backed up still seeming shocked by what Raiden had just said "Are you serious?" she asked Raiden who nodded in response. Mileena looked back to Jayson who was revealed to be her boyfriend, a revelation that none of us were honestly expecting and they talked for a bit before she nodded to the thunder god. Raiden turned to all of us and spoke "I give you the new queen of outworld!" he said. I sat there with my jaw dropped as I processed the words that i just heard . Me and Jade looked at each other before we both reacted to what Raiden just said "WHAT!"

…

I could not believe what Raiden had said, the sheer thought of her being the queen was insane at the least! I was having lunch with the other earthrealm warriors and ranting about my complaints."Has Raiden gone mad!?" Jade said in protest "Does it really matter? It is just outworld." Johnny said with a shrug. I admit at that moment I was a little irritated by johnny's ignorance "Don't you understand? She's always been trying to kill me so that she can be the queen of edenia." I told him, yet he still seemed a little thick headed. "So?" he said with another shrug "So edenia is still merged with outworld, so if she is the queen of outworld then she has full control over edenia as well!" I explained which caught a gasp from a few of them. i couldn't believe Raiden how could he do this? I made these points to him but he didn't seem to care, ill definitely get others to side with me.

One week later

Mileena POV

I sat on the throne of MY palace with Jayson, Ermac and skarlet at my sides. The plan was to get the outworld forces to join us in the fight against the new forces of darkness. Convincing the Shokan and Centaurs was no problem at all and eventually even the Tarkatans who were without their leader decided to join. We had an entire army of loyal soldiers who would fight in the war and so far things were looking good for the resistance and I know I was a little surprised to see the amount of support I was getting from not just my new subjects but also the earthrealmers. Jayson and I were now talking while walking through the new royal garden "So hows being a queen?" he asked "Its great honestly, I didnt think id make it this far in life." I admitted. He was above anyone else the one person I could confide in more than anyone else. while we walked he stopped me abruptly "Milly I've known you for a long time now and I honestly I'm in love with you." he said. I felt my heart pounding in my chest rapidly 'what was he trying to say?'. Before I could work out any solutions he went down on one knee and looked me in the eyes and i gasped as I realized what he was going to say as he pulled out a small black box and opened it.

"Mileena, will you marry me?"

Another chapter done!Sorry this one is a little shorter but anyway Jayson finally came right out and said it! how will Milly answer and how will they live in the days before the attack? find out next chapter.

stoppedflyer


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7.5: Sisters  
Mileena POV  
"YES YES YES!" I yelled jumping onto him, my arms wrapped around him. I pulled down my viel and pressed my now formed lips to his in the most passionate kiss I've ever had. We lasted like that for a few seconds, not pulling away until we needed air. I was so happy that he had asked me to marriage! I never in my life thought I would actually make it this far in life like this, and to say the least it was really surprising. Are moment was ruined when I heard clapping and everyone came out from there hiding places. "You knew!" I asked Skarlet who had come from behind me "Of course! Me and Ermie have known about this for awhile honestly." She said. I was showered with compliments and 'congratulations' for at least an hour. For me it felt like heaven until I saw Kitana walk away with a rather upset look on her face. I had a surprise for Kitana that I was saving for later, but I decided now would be the best time to give it to her.  
She was walking through the corridors of the castle. I continued on towards her and spoke "Hey sister!" I yelled. She turned to face me "I am not your sister." she said back emotionlessly but I kept a somewhat happy face. "Aw and to think I went to all that trouble to get this for you." I said holding out a present. She looked at the small box with hesitation before opening it. She pulled out a tiara that had 'EDENIA' written on it. At first I thought she was mad at me until she realized that it was authentic gold and jewels and sat there in shock. I couldn't find the words to express how I felt at that moment but from then I let my emotions guide me.  
I sat there and waited for Kitana's response for about ten seconds as she stared motionless at the tiara. At first I thought she was overall shocked, I mean I did just make her the queen of edenia, but after awhile I got worried until the next part which was completely unexpected. Kitana put her arms around me in a hug, something I didn't expect "Thank you...sister." she said. The closest Kitana had ever come to calling me sister so far was 'abomination' which is pretty far. Nonetheless I returned the hug, glad that she finally recognized me as her sister. That's when Jade decided to walk in "I guess you two are 'friends'now." She said and I smirked. "don't worry I didn't forget you." I said pulling out another tiara for her. "I talked with mother and we agreed that your like family, even If not by blood." I said with a smile. Jade took it with a blush, obviously shocked as well. "I don't even..." Jade started but couldn't seem to find the words. I giggled before waving "I think its about time I went back to my future husband." I said, in which the two nodded and followed me back.  
Skarlet POV  
After proposal all of us kombatants had a party to celebrate, where even Raiden had decided to show up.I saw milly, Jade and Kitana sitting together and talkind, and I was glad to see them all getting along for once. It didn't take long for Johnny and Smoke to show up with alchohol and hand it all out. I sat with the three women at the table in front of me and we began to chat over regular things. "Smoke better not get drunk." Jade said menacingly in his direction causing him to hide behind a currently drunk Johnny Cage who was prancing around Scorpion like an idiot. "Come on Scorpy! Lighten up a little." Johnny said shoving a glass into his face. I sighed at his behavior and returned to the conversation at the table, which consisted of Jade grumbling angrily to herself while looking at Smoke, while the two 'Sisters' were arguing. "You can't do that!" Kitana argued "Its my wedding!" Mileena countered angrily. I just smiled at what would surely be a bizzare wedding, especially since it would be attended to by a bunch deadly fighters, half of which weren't even from earth.  
Iwas glad to be here with so many people.  
But more importantly I was happy to be here with my sisters.

Sorry I haven't updated, this is just a small chapter to show that the story is still going.  
stoppedflyer


End file.
